dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordhaus
Mordhaus (meaning murder house in German) Is the giant citadel/Viking longboat where the members of Dethklok live, their recording studio, and all the equipment needed to work everything from producing their records, to maintaining and training their elite guard/roadies, the Klokateers. It suffered some damage caused by an angered Toki Wartooth in "Dethkids", but no real repair was needed. Later, Mordhaus was burned down by the Revengencers in "Black Fire Upon Us". It took at least nine months to rebuild Mordhaus, which was floating in the air in order to avoid further damage. Mordhaus was nearly destroyed again when it plummets and almost crashes due to Dethklok not paying the electric bill. Old Mordhaus Before Dethklok became the most successful metal band in the world, it appears all the band members shared a living space in a house. Though obviously small in comparison to their current castle, it appears the band firmly considered this to be their home because it was christened Mordhaus, even back then. Mordhaus Tours Mordhaus Tours is a video tour of Mordhaus (hosted by Facebones), that appears as hidden DVD extra on the Metalocalypse Season 1 DVD. In it Facebones gives the viewer a video tour of Mordhaus. In it, Facebones states Mordhaus was originally built on a million acres of land (owned by Dethklok). Here is a list of some of the rooms/interior & exterior locations of Mordhaus: ;Band Recreation/Hangout Room :A large room containing multiple TV monitors, a hot tub & arcade games. This is also a living room next to it complete with couches, a coffee table, & fireplace. Murderface temporarily turned it into a sandscape (much to the rest of the band's chagrin), but it was taken away. ;Dethklok In-haus Recording studio :Dethklok's main recording studio. Contains five rooms to record in. It also has a concert stage for band practice & reheasals. ;Barbecue & Picnic Area :An outdoor Picnic Area complete with barbeque grill, Picnic table, & a Facebone's Picnic blanket. Ofdensen had the picnic table affixed to the floor/ground (revealed by him in "Dethecution "). ;Dethklok Hospital :A high tech hospital located on the grounds of Mordhaus. Provides medical care for Dethklok & their employees. It was also where Dethklok's six star Chef Jean-Pierre was Sewn Back Together Wrong duringThe Curse of Dethklok . ;Main Murderhall :A large auditorium where employee meetings (such as Dethklok's Annual Employee Conference Conference & Raffle) as well as Dethklok related in-house functions (like Dethfan day) & concerts are held. ;Ye Old Dethklok Dining Room :Dethklok's Dining Room. ;Dethklok Employee Branding Room :A small room where new Klokateers are branded with the Gear symbol. ;Gibson Guitar Assembly Room :Where Dethklok's guitars are assembled by Klokateers. ;Dethklok Library :Dethklok's giant library containing millions of books (including Nathan's Grandmothers' Diary). ;Employee Dining Hall :The Klokateers' mess hall where every Dethklok employee get Breakfest, Lunch, & Dinner. ;Dethklok Conference Room :Where Ofdensen & Dethklok hold business meetings. ;Murderface's Bedroom :Murderface's large bedroom filled with all kinds of torture devices & other morbid crap. ;Skwisgaar's Bedroom :Skwisgaar's room which is kept nice & tidy for Skwisgaar's FBLs. ;Toki's Bedroom :Toki's room contains a workstation for his model making. ;Nathan's Bedroom :Nathan's room contains a huge bed and a stereo system. Post-reconstruction it has several fishtanks and windows that open to an aquarium. ;Pickles' Bedroom :Pickles' room is shabby, and smells of cigarettes & vomit. ;CFO's Quarters :Where Charles Foster Ofdensen's office is located. Stocked with plenty of cheap lamps from IKEA for the band to smash when they have a tantrum. ;Lower Back Basement Exit/Sniper's Corridor :A back exit that contains a large blood stand corridor, where Eric Jomfru was killed by a Dethklok Sniper. ;Outdoor Racetrack :Dethklok's outdoor Racetrack. ;Dethkopter Landing Strip :A landing strip for the Dethkopter & the Dethkopter II. ;Sauna :Where Dethklok goes to have their spa treatments. It's also the site where the band attempted to cure their cold with leeches and bloodletting, nearly killing them in the process. ;Meeting closet :A closet that holds extra weapons and pairs of boots, often used as a "secret" meeting place for Dethklok. Renovations Following Mordhaus' destruction and Offdensen's apparent death, Dethklok started spending vast amounts of money on renovations. Below is a list of known renovations, their species, and who bought them: *'Scream Activated Lighting'- $12,000,000 **'Scream Activated Lighting (in every room in the house)'- $89,900,000,000 (bought by Nathan Explosion) *'Platinum Practice Chamber'- $6,500,000,000 (bought by Skwisgaar Skwigelf) *'Solid Ruby Metronome'- $8,300,000,000 (bought by Skwisgaar Skwigelf) *'Champagne Humidifier'- $2,000,000 (bought by Skwisgaar Skwigelf) *'Endangered Species Furniture Room'- $28,000,000 (bought by Pickles) **'California Condor Bottle Opener'- $5,000,000 (bought by Pickles) **'Gold Plated Meerkat Shelf Holder'- $30,000,000 (bought by Pickles) **'Giant Panda Throw Rugs'- $2,000,000,000 (bought by Pickles) **'Giant Tortoise Ottoman'- $1,500,000 (bought by Pickles) **'Silver Gazelle Wall Sconce'- $4,000,000 (bought by Pickles) **'Helter Stork Tiffany Lamp'- $6,000,000 (bought by Pickles) *'Sandscape'- Unknown (bought by William Murderface) The total cost of the known renovations (excluding the sandscape) is $106,788,500,000. Out of all the renovations, only the endangered species furniture room and its furniture are known to have stayed in Mordhaus. The solid ruby metronome, the sandcape and most, if not all, of the scream activated lighting are confirmed to have been taken away. Toki Wartooth is the only member who has no known renovations. mordhaus-externalrenovation2.png mordhaus-externalrenovation.png mordhaus-ren1.png mordhaus-ren2.png mordhaus-ren3.png Location The location of Mordhaus has never been discussed or even mentioned in the show, despite the fact that most of the action takes place there and it appears in every episode. However, some clues within the show point to the possibility that it is located in Northern Europe.For example, in Snakes N' Barrels II, the band journeys from Mordhaus to the US with a red line tracing their progress across the map, and it enters the US from the Northeast from across the Atlantic Ocean. In Dethtroll, they are able to go to Finland by bus, indicating that it is geographically close to Mordhaus. In Fatherklok, Skwisgaar is able to fly to Sweden on a small flying device probably meant for short range flight. In Doublebookedklok, the band members run away to a snowy arctic region on foot, meaning it is fairly far north. Because it is known not to be in Norway (because Toki has to go there in Dethdad) or Denmark (because Skwisgaar is known to hate people from Denmark) and because the name itself is taken from the German language, this leaves Germany as the most likely candidate for the home nation of Mordhaus. Trivia *The completion of an album is signaled to the fans when the chimney smoke from Mordhaus turn from white, to black. *'Mordhaus' is the German word for 'Murder house'. *There are 7491 or 7492 rooms in Mordhaus. *In Season 3, Mordhaus was a flying fortress while renovations were being made. In "FatherKlok", Skwisgaar Skwigelf is seen using a personal flying vehicle to leave the floating Mordhaus. *The Mordhaus shown in the series is actually not the first the band has called home. In the Season 4 episode "Dethcamp", Mordhaus is shown to be a trashed-out apartment/practice space in a low-rent complex with "Mordhaus" spray painted above the entrance. * Perhaps by coincidence, Mordhau is the name for a fighting style in which the fighter attack the other person with the pommel of the sword. * As stated by Facebones, Mordhaus was built on what was a million acres of land, making the surrounding area, known as Mordland just slightly larger in land mass than the state of Rhode Island. Gallery mordhausexterior2.png|Original Mordhaus under attack mordhausexterior3.png|Mordhaus burning mordhausexterior.png|Original Mordhaus protected by a forcefield mordhausexteriorfly.png|Mordhaus flying off the surface of the Earth for the protection of the band Mordhaus Season 4.JPG|Mordhaus at night from season 4 Category:Dethklok Category:Places Category:Mordhaus